the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Patrick McCrae
Patrick McCrae (born November 23rd 1996) is an 18 year old boy who is obsessed with euphoric electronic music and wears a pair of Beats by Dr Devil headphones almost all his life. He plays DJ sets around Pedia, most notably in Colham Nightclub, Dundundun DJ Land, Euphoriton and Danceton, in addition to his friends' parties. He also offers free DJ lessons, and attends Genesiscide College. His maths skills are poor while he is overall smart, has average physical abilities and sometimes causes trouble in college. He is a rather happy person, but becomes extremely angry when something terrible happens. He is known to hate rap music, leading to him taking a dislike towards the TV show Zapper Rapper. Patrick plans to move to the seaside town of Anjuna-on-Beats in County Townton, Homia after leaving Genesiscide College. He admires and is inspired by Steven Cowtan (better known as Euphoria Equals DJ) who also lives in Anjuna-on-Beats. Other inspirations include Slimgirl Fat, Craftwork and Princess. Relationships Family Patrick's parents are famous DJs who have done live sets at Colham Nightclub; his mother mixes and produces hard house while his father Archie McCrae has a strong focus on trance. He has a cousin named William McCrae, who is his rival DJ who lives in Anjuna-on-Beats, and another cousin was Cameron Cleary, who is now deceased. Other relationships Patrick's best friends are Dylan Cook, Morten Larsen and Edvard Andersson, and he works as a fort sentry in Morten's temporarily closed gang The Hovedpersons. He is shown to care a lot for Dylan in Dylan Cook's Big Fight; Patrick dragged him away from a losing battle with Kim Stewart and made efforts to help him recover from the incident both physically and mentally. Tom McFarlane, who is skilled with audio engineering, sometimes works with him. Lately, he has developed a crush on Annabella Nylund despite her already dating Edvard. He additionally hates Ärnesti Jukanpoika and Maarjo Mägi with a passion due to their insane behaviour around him and his friends. He notably helped Morten to beat the pair up in Colham College Burns Down. Discography *''Young Patrick's Club Mix 1'' (2009) *''Young Patrick's Club Mix 2'' (2010) *''Young Patrick's Club Mix 3'' (2010) *''Ethno Techno'' (2011) *''Dance? Or Trance?'' (2012) *''Clubmania I'' (2012) *''Clubmania II'' (2012) *''Clubmania III'' (2013) *''Best of Patrick McCrae'' (2014) *''Worst of Patrick McCrae'' (2014) *''Euphoric Life'' (2015) Appearances Season 1 *Harry Smith's Early Christmas Present (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith's Summer Camp (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith and the Perfect Pansies Club Sleepover (seen in a flashback Harry has) Season 2 *Harry Smith and the Football Fiend (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith's Fun Run (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith Falls Down a Drain (appears but has no lines) Season 4 *Harry Smith Becomes a DJ *Harry Smith Says Goodbye *Harry Smith and the Battle for the Monkey Bars *Harry Smith Alone at Home *The Destruction of Caleb McKinnon's Fat Scooter *Harry Smith Watches King Pooey *Harry Smith's Father and Son Bond (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith Finishes School Season 5 *Harry Smith's Secret Surprise *Harry Smith's Boxing Match *Harry Smith: Bossa Nova Bros. *Colham College's Disastrous Bus Ride *Harry Smith Rules Volcanus (appears in a dream Harry Smith has) Season 6 *Daniel May's New Waifu *Harry Smith's Meditation *Harry Smith's Accidental Discovery *Harry Smith's Bad Day *Harry Smith and Friends' Battle *Harry Smith and the Ice Cream Dream Season 7 *Fiona Rivers Gets Expelled *Happy Birthday, Harry Smith! *Daniel May's Return to College Season 8 *Annabella Nylund's Birthday Party *Colham College Burns Down *Harry Smith and the Shocking Diagnosis Season 9 *Dylan Cook's Big Fight *Harry Smith's Pool Party *Happy Birthday, Morten Larsen! Video game appearances Patrick will appear in the upcoming video game The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists. After Ärnesti Jukanpoika sends him to the conformist-run future via a time machine Blair Cameron built, he is kidnapped by the mainstreamers in future Anjuna-on-Beats, which has become a pop music town. He also discovers William McCrae and Euphoria Equals DJ have been killed by Queen Narciss' minions, unsettling him greatly. Patrick becomes a playable and rather powerful fighter when The Black Foot Gang rescue him; after this he accompanies the Nordics for most of the scenes that follow. He additionally starts off a time paradox that restores Volcanus to normal by punching Darcie Cantor after Jonas Andersson discovers her link with Queen Narciss. He later overwhelms present day Darcie by blasting euphoric music loudly into her ears via his headphones. Patrick is also an unlockable racer in the upcoming kart racing game The Bully: Super Kart GP. He will be a member of the heavy weight class with his own high speed and boost vehicle called the Anjunakart, which is also unlocked later in the game. He will additionally be an unlockable character in The Bully: Board Race and a fighter in The Bully: Wrestling Match. Quotes *"Everybody MAKE SOME NOISE!" - appears in various episodes *"What's wrong, buddy?" - appears in Harry Smith's Bad Day *"Whoops, wrong playlist..." - appears in Harry Smith's Pool Party *"Whoa! Impressive, Harry!" - appears in Harry Smith Becomes a DJ *"Aw, you okay, buddy?" - appears in various episodes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Genesiscide College students Category:Protagonists